


Double Or Nothing

by Filthmonger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Or; How to Make Your Dreams Come TrueSequel to Daydream: (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11922003)In the world of the DR3 demo -minus the murder- Akamatsu Kaede is plagued by visions of her and her roomates. Very, very inappropriate visions. It would be utterly horrifying if either of them were to find out...





	Double Or Nothing

The room was quiet, save for the three sets of slow, steady breaths coming from the bed. It was barely large enough to fit all three of them, let alone give them personal space. They’d all individually offered to sleep on the floor instead, but when they couldn’t find any spare bedding… well, what else could they do? 

Makoto Naegi couldn’t sleep. And not just because of all the buttons and zips that were digging into him. He stared out into the dark room, curling up as tight as possible. The limited space still meant he could feel her breath against his neck; still feel the heat of her body. The faint ruffle of sheets as she squirmed in her sleep. He couldn’t pull himself further away without falling off the bed itself. But that wasn’t the problem; the problem was whether or not he _wanted_ to.

He turned over, and blushed as he found himself mere inches from Kaede’s face. Her eyes were closed and mouth half-open, breathing softly. A lock of blonde hair had fallen over her nose and, without even thinking, Makoto moved it. Kaede stirred a little and he froze, watching as her face scrunched up. She murmured something, and nuzzled back into the sheets. He sighed with relief; things were awkward enough between them. Not that he knew why, though he suspected sharing a bed with two young men might have had something to do with it. He had offered…

He scooted away from her as much as possible. But it didn’t help; the heat seemed to follow him, accompanied by the smell. The warm, comforting smell that made him want to curl up against her. Made his cheeks burn and fingers twitch. Did all girls smell like this? Kirigiri had –he still remembered it lingering on him for days after their first… well…- but he’d never gotten close enough to another to find out. And there was the problem, wasn’t it? He’d known Kaede for two days, and yet both of those had forced him to be close to her. Mere inches away from one another.

 _Close enough to kiss._ He thought.

He pushed the thought out of his mind as quickly as possible. But still he found his gaze lingering on her soft lips. Not that there was anywhere better to look; higher and he was just watching her eyelids twitch as she stumbled through her dreams. Lower, and… he swallowed, and flicked his gaze to the ceiling. He didn’t want to think about how her pink sweater failed to hide anything about her full figure. Or how her arm, draped gently across her chest in her sleep, pushed the soft flesh upward and…

He fingered the strings of his hoodie. He didn’t want to think about her like that. Not that she wasn’t… she was pretty. Very pretty! The kind of pretty that kept catching his eye whenever his mind wandered. But she was a friend. Just a friend. Right? She… she had been avoiding him since last night. Not in an obvious way, but it was still noticeable. Like she was scared to be beside him. Did she know how he felt? He doubted it; he hadn’t said or done anything about it. He’d been tempted. His libido had whispered to him in the shower, reminding him that Kaede had been there just minutes ago. Filling his head with pictures he knew he shouldn’t have. He’d had to take his shower much colder than usual just to get the voice to stay quiet.

The same voice that was pushing him now.

Kaede shifted in her sleep. She murmured and squirmed, her body curling up tighter. A bad dream, probably. _You could make it better,_ the voice said. He shushed it, but still his eyes fell back to her lips. Close enough to just brush with his own if he leant in. _Maybe it wouldn’t hurt,_ the voice cooed, _if you just…_ He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t. But that didn’t stop him from leaning in…

His heart stopped as Kaede pulled him closer. One arm wrapped itself around his waist, while the other gently cupped his head against her collar bone. A little smile played on her still sleeping face as she curled around him, nuzzling into his soft brown hair. Makoto screamed silently as her hand squeezed him against her. She was so warm… if he wasn’t so scared he’d have fallen asleep right then and there. He could feel her chest rise and fall. Feel her breath tickle his scalp. Her thigh draped itself over his legs, pulling his hips against hers. His heart was pounding away in his ears as both they and his cheeks burnt brightly. His arms were squished between the two of them, his hands dangerously close to cupping her… _Its fine!_ He thought. _It was… just a dream. So she liked to hug in her sleep, it didn’t mean-_

“Makoto…” She mumbled. Her hug tightened and her smile grew.

It took every ounce of self-control not to scream. Her hips were still moving, grinding up against him to a steady beat. Her breath was growing shallower, her grip on his hair tighter. Makoto tried to squeeze his hands from between their bodies, his fingers brushing along the underside of her ample chest, and she shuddered. She breathed his name again; a breath tinged with something. Desperation? Makoto swallowed and tried to ignore how her warmth was begin to rouse something else from sleep. Finally his arm was freed and he could bat at the third body in the bed.

It took a few seconds of smacking before Hajime’s short hair appeared over Kaede.

“What’s going…?” He murmured, still obviously shaking off sleep. His tall frame noticeably stiffened as his eyes adjust to the light. “What the…?”

“Help.” Makoto squeaked. Kaede crawled up his body, mumbling to herself as she pressed his face into her sweater. She was so soft… “Help!”

”Give me just a second...” Hajime hissed, undoing his tie.

***

Kaede’s eyes flickered open, before closing again as she nuzzled into the pillow. It was too early to wake up… What time even was it? She rolled onto her other side. Something was missing. Something important. It wasn’t cold… but it was colder. That was it; the heat of her two bed-mates was gone. Had they gone off to breakfast without her? Her eyes opened again, looking up at the dull ceiling. She yawned, and reached down to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

Except she couldn’t. Her hands were bound above her head.

Her heart leapt as she looked upwards to confirm it. There they were, bound together by what looked suspiciously like Hajime’s tie. She squeaked and tugged at the improvised bonds. Why was Hajime’s…? She looked down, blushing brightly, and spotted the two boys sitting at the far end of the bed. They both looked nervous: Makoto was cross legged and fidgeting, his hair an adorable mess of brown fluff; Hajime’s stare was stern, but the way he tapped his fingers on his knee betrayed the fear. She swallowed. She’d never thought they would… no, it wasn’t like her dreams. It couldn’t be!

“Guys… what’s going on? Why am I tied up?” She asked.

“It was Hajime’s idea…” Makoto murmured.

Strong, assertive Hajime. Tying her to a bed post, holding her down while his hands roamed freely over her body. His teeth brushing along her collarbone and- She pushed the thought from her head. Now was not the time. _It certainly looks like the time,_ the invasive voice in her head said.

“Sorry, Kaede. It’s just a precaution.” The tall, broad-shouldered boy said.

“A precaution? For what?”

“You’ve been acting a little… weird lately.” Makoto said, not making eye contact. His arms were draped over his legs, putting his hands in front of his crotch. Was he hiding his…? _How could he not be?_ Came the voice. _He’s a young man, sleeping beside a pretty girl…_

“That... doesn’t explain why I’m tied up.”

”Sorry, but the last time I saw something like this happen, three people died.” Hajime said, trying not to remember the feeling of his head between the Ultimate Nurse’s thighs. “You’ll have to forgive me if I’m being a little cautious.”

“Last time… what happened?” She was beginning to sweat. What had she done? Had she been… in her sleep? _Oh god._ She screamed internally.

“You were…” Hajime fumbled. “Holding Makoto.”

“Holding…?” She looked over to the small boy, her cheeks reddening as quickly as his. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“I-it’s okay! These things happen…” Makoto said quickly.

Kaede mumbled and nodded. If only he knew what had happened in her dream. Knew that she’d felt his lips on her collarbone, his teeth scraping across her skin. Dreamt of his fingers curling inside her and stroking sensitive spots as she held him close and screamed his name.

“It’s not just that, though.” Hajime continued. “You’ve been avoiding us all day. Both of us.”

“What? I haven’t-”

“Yes, you have! At breakfast you kept shrinking away from the two of us and barely made eye contact. Later, while we were investigating, you hardly said a word. And I caught you staring at Makoto while he and Kirumi were investigating the classrooms. I don’t know what happened last night, but whatever it is, we have to know!”

“L-last night? Nothing happened last night! Nothing at all!” She lied. “I just… i-it was something Himiko- no, Tenko!- said to me, is all. I was just… mulling everything over. Nothing… nothing happened last night!”

“No, that’s wrong!” The boys said simultaneously.

“Last night is the only time something _could_ have happened.” Hajime said. “When we went to bed everything was fine, and we’ve been with you since this morning! And now we find you cradling Makoto in your sleep… no, something is definitely up.”

“Kaede, I don’t want to push too far… but if something happened, something that’s changed the way you feel about us… then we have to know!” Makoto added.

“I…” Kaede chewed her lip. Her heart was pounding away in her ears, but it wasn’t enough to drown out the voice in her head that was gleefully cackling. The two of them were kneeling over her, looking down with concern. Their hands were so close… and the way the tie rubbed against her wrists, reminding her she was at their mercy… “I… I was having a sex dream about Makoto!”

There was a long pause.

“W-what?!” Makoto cried, jumping back about a foot.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have- That was stupid thing to say!” She rammed her eyes shut and silently wished she was dead.

“Well, that explains the humping…” Hajime said.

“I was humping him!?”

“But it doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding us. The dream happened just now, but you’ve been acting strange since this morning.”

“This… i-isn’t the first time…” She didn’t know how much brighter her cheeks could get.

Makoto sat on his heels and stared down at the bed, wide-eyed like the sheets were about to reach up and swallow him.

“So… last night…?” Hajime asked. Kaede nodded quickly. “Well, that explains Makoto. But it doesn’t explain why you’ve been acting strange around me as well. Unless…” 

He trailed off. She could see his eyes widen as the pieces clicked into place.

“Both… of us?”

She nodded again.

“I… wow, I…” Hajime stammered. “How did… I don’t…”

“I’m sorry! I just… woke up, a-and I was between the two of you… a-and your arm was draped over me and Makoto was so close and he looked so peaceful and… And then I felt your, um…”

“Our…?”

“Your… morning…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish.

They both immediately covered their crotches with their hands.

“Oh my god…” Hajime said.

“I-I didn’t-!” Makoto sputtered.

“I didn’t know it was so obvious!”

“I-it’s okay! I didn’t… I don’t mind. I know you can’t help it. And, actually, I…” She swallowed. She was in too deep anyway. “I kind of liked it…”

The two of them shared a look. Somewhere between shock, disbelief and embarrassment.

“It’s true! I just… I know it just happens, but the idea that maybe I was the one who caused it… It made me feel…” _Horny._ The voice said. “I-I’m sorry, that’s too much info! I-I know you’re just… I’m sorry, I made it weird, its not like either of you were actually…”

The two of them suddenly tensed, and tried very hard not to look at her.

“Y-you… both of you…?” Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“It’s… kind of hard not to…” _Hard._ The voice repeated, over and over. Hajime shuffled. “You move a lot in your sleep, and sometimes you… your hips move an awful lot…”

“Have… either of you…?” She licked her dry lips and swallowed. They were so cute when they were flustered.

“N-no!” Makoto said. “N-not… not that… I… I did almost…. Kiss you this morning.”

Kaede couldn’t help but laugh. The thought of this nervous, small boy trying to pluck up the courage to kiss her in her sleep... it was too cute. “Hajime…?”

“… Yeah.” He said quietly. “This morning, in the shower. I… Well, you can probably guess.”

Her head was filled with image of Hajime’s naked body, water dripping down his broad, muscular frame… as he stroked his thick cock. _Stroked it to you._ Her thighs rubbed together.

“I’m sorry, that was too much.” Hajime said, moving towards the edge of the bed.

“No! No, it’s okay… I… I did too…”

“So… that noise…?” Makoto gulped.

“The showerhead. I was, um… using it to help me.”

“I didn’t think girls actually did that.” Hajime said.

“Which of us…?” Makoto asked.

Kaede didn’t say anything. Just looked down as the fantasies replayed themselves. Makoto on his knees, tongue buried deep inside her cunt. Hajime with his hands on her hips as he pounded away at her. The combined mass of fingers and tongues teasing every nook and cranny.

The next few, long seconds of silence were almost painful

“Well, now that we’ve… resolved that…” Hajime started.

“We should really have Kirumi find us some new bedding.” Makoto quickly added. “I-I don’t want to make things any more awkward…”

“No.” She said.

They looked at her.

“No?” Makoto asked.

“We don’t… have to have separate beds. We could just keep sharing.”

“Aren’t you worried about… well, you know…” Hajime fumbled for the word. “Our state in the morning?”

”I like it. I like knowing that you… think about me. And I…” It wasn’t Kaede speaking now. It was the roaring voice in her head, the one that pushed all other thoughts aside and filled her head with fantasies. “…I want to watch you. Both of you.” 

“W-watch?” Makoto started. Kaede smiled, bucked her hips upward to shift her skirt and opened her legs. They covered their eyes, but both stared through their fingers.

“I-I… I got wet just thinking about it.” She panted. “And I can see… both of you look interested…” 

Their hands dropped from their faces back to their crotches.

“It’s okay… it doesn’t have to be weird. It’s just a little fun, right?”

“I-I don’t… we shouldn’t be-!” Makoto said. He squeaked as Kaede’s foot stroked along his thigh. Hajime’s noise was a lot less timid, but no less surprised as her other foot pressed against the firm bulge in his trousers.

“I’ll let you watch me.” Kaede’s smile, and blush, was growing. “Watch me, touch me… do whatever you want to me… I’m already at your mercy.” She pointedly tugged at her bindings.

Neither of them said anything, just looked away.

“Please?” She asked, biting her lip.

Hajime broke first. Whether it was the pleading look or her toes tracing the shape of his shaft Kaede didn’t know. Nor did she care; she squeaked as he shucked off his trousers and boxers in a single motion, his cock bobbing almost comically before his hand wrapped around it. Kaede had never seen a real cock, but she could tell it was bigger than average. Long, straight and delightfully thick, with a bush of dark brown pubic hair at the base. Her mouth was already watering. His strokes were firm but slow, smearing the pre leaking from his tip over his shaft until it glistened.

Makoto took much more coercing. He flinched and shivered, eyes turned away from the two of them. Even when he did finally slip his trousers off his hands shot straight to cover himself. Kaede cooed and shushed him, stroking along his body as best she could. His hands moved; his cock was smaller than Hajime’s but by no means pitiful. Average, with a subtle curve upwards. Tell-tale patches of red skin at the hilt made her eyes widen. He really did shave. She licked her lips, and tried not to laugh as he timidly held his hands to his chest. _Poor thing._ She thought, as she rubbed the ball of her foot along the underside of his shaft. 

“Closer…” She hissed.

The two of them crawled up the bed and kneeled either side of her head. Their cocks bobbed mere inches above her. She was transfixed; the sight of their cocks and pleased faces, the stink of musk and sweat, the little noises the two of them were trying not to make… She craned her head and flicked her tongue along Makoto’s balls, giggling as he cried out. She turned and planted a series of kisses along the underside of Hajime’s cock, rolling her tongue over his fingers as he stroked.

“Untie me.” She said.

“Oh, right…” Hajime took his hand from his cock to reach over and undo the knotted tie. He gasped as Kaede locked her lips around his tip and teased him with her tongue. It took him three attempts to finally free her hands. She popped off his cock with a smile, and quickly pulled her sweater and shirt over her head. She briefly wished she’d worn something other than a plain, everyday bra, but neither of the boys seemed to care. Kaede settled back into the sheets, reached round her back and smiled as she tossed the simple thing away. 

“Better?” She said, gently groping her breasts.

They weren’t the perkiest, her nipples were too big and she’d been having a little bit of an issue with their size lately –no thanks to Iruma’s comments and utterly gargantuan bra size- but from the way the boys’ tempo increased Kaede could tell they didn’t mind. She reached up for their free hands, bringing them down to her chest and only slightly exaggerating her moan. Hajime was firm, almost rough as he groped and kneaded. She shivered as his thumb brushed along her nipple; gasped as he flicked it with a smirk. Makoto’s squeezing was gentler, and his hand shook constantly. She almost had to give him permission to go any further. But permission she gave, by sliding a hand between his legs and cupping his balls. Her lips pecked across both members, her tongue flicking out across whatever sensitive skin it could find.

“Makoto… is everything alright?” Kaede asked. The boy was still shivering, still had his eyes closed or looking away.

“I’m fine. Really, I’m... fine.” He said. He briefly looked at her, then turned away. No, not at her. At Hajime’s…

“Are you… intimidated by Hajime?”

“No! I-it’s nothing like that!”

“You’re worried about your size, aren’t you?”

Hajime started. “Wait, really?”

“You are pretty big…” Kaede said. She ran her tongue along his underside, and watched as Makoto turned away. She rested her hand on his thigh. “Hey, it’s alright. Size doesn’t matter as much as you think.”

“That’s a lot less reassuring when there’s a direct compa-ah!” He gasped as Kaede took him into her mouth, surprising even herself as her lips kissed his hilt. His hands grabbed her hair and held her against him as he shuddered. She swallowed a couple of times, smiling around his cock as his grip tightened. She slowly backed off him, her lips leaving his cock with an audible pop.

“It’s a lot harder to do that to Hajime.” She cooed. Makoto was still shaking, and she frowned. “Hmm… if you’re still worried… I’ll let you do something a little special.”

“Special?” He asked. Kaede smiled, and gently smacked his arse. He let out a cute squeak, and she slowly guided him to straddle her torso. His face found a brand new shade of red to turn to as he realised what she meant. She brought his hands to her chest and made him squeeze her breasts around his cock. Her hands cupped his arse and gently pulled him forwards, coaxing him to thrust. She watched as his tip slid in and out of her cleavage, still slick with her saliva. She squirmed, her thighs pressing tightly together as his warm hands squeezed and kneaded her flesh. She moaned aloud, and gasped as Hajime’s cock bobbed into view.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” He said.

“How could I?” She smiled, and wrapped her lips around the tip. His hand roughly held her head, startling her, before his cock pushed further and further into her mouth. She had been right; Hajime was a lot harder to take. She barely got halfway before the thickness was too much. Not that that stopped either of them. She groaned and hummed along his shaft as he thrust into her mouth like it was a second cunt, wet noises filling the room.

The grip on her chest suddenly tightened. Makoto let out a strangled gasp, his whole body shuddering as spurts of thick cum splattered across Kaede’s neck and cheek. She pulled off Hajime’s cock with a shocked cry, turning her head to watch as the last few dribbles oozed out of him, pooling in the hollow of her neck and dripping down her collarbone. It was... hot. And sticky. And smelt like a mix of salt and chalk.

“Sorry…” Makoto said. He was still quivering, his hands slowly letting go of her breasts.

“It’s okay…” She panted. Hajime prodded her cheek with his cock and she giggled. “Patience, you!”

“Are you sure? I-I came so…” He petered off, swallowing as he watched Kaede scoop a finger-full of cum into her mouth. It didn’t taste good, but it wasn’t awful. She curled her tongue around the sticky digit and let it pop out of her mouth. She licked her lips and smiled down at him.

“I’m sure.” She blew him a kiss for good measure. He tensed up and looked away, slowly sliding off her body. Hajime pressed against her cheek again and she turned back to him, her tongue lapping at his tip and her hands stroking his sack. She gasped as Makoto kissed his way down her stomach. She squirmed, her thighs grinding against one another even as he peeled away her panties. He pushed her skirt away, his hands still shaking slightly, and pried her legs open. Now she was shaking, the anticipation gnawing at her until… 

Oh, fuck! She would have cried, had Hajime not forced his cock back into her mouth. She moaned around his shaft as Makoto’s tongue flicked over her sopping wet folds and across her clit. He’d been timid and scared this whole time, but now… now he knew exactly what he was doing. Her legs wrapped around his head, squeezing him closer to her cunt as Hajime ploughed down her throat. All the pleasure that had been mounting from her teasing was suddenly tumbling over her, making it harder and harder to think straight. Her tongue work grew sloppy, her body shook and shuddered. Her moans were quickly replaced by muffled squeaks and cries for more. Hajime’s pace was quickening too, choking her with his rough thrusts. A free hand buried itself into Makoto’s hair, curling around his head and silently begging him to go deeper. Faster. Somehow he knew; his tongue found just the right spots to tease.

Her hands scrabbled to grab onto anything they could. Her eyes rolled back and her toes curled as the wonderful tongue dragged her close to the edge and finally… She screamed around Hajime’s shaft, crushing Makoto between her thighs as her whole body tensed. Her mind was filled with white haze as the aftershocks rolled over her, setting her body aquiver again and again. She was dimly aware of Hajime pushing himself down her relaxed throat, and of his strangled cry and his cock pulsing. She swallowed on instinct, moaning weakly around the throbbing member until he pulled himself free and she could flop back onto the bed and pant.

Something tapped Kaede’s leg and she suddenly remembered where Makoto was. She opened her thighs, whimpering as his tongue slipped out of her. His face was glistening and wet. He opened his mouth to say something and she rushed up to him, pressing her lips tightly against his. She could taste her own juices on him as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He was completely still for a second, before melting in her arms and kissing her back. The two broke apart, panting together.

“W-wow… I didn’t…” He said.

“Where… did you learn… to do that?” Kaede was still shaking.

“I’ve… had a lot of practice.” He looked away with burning cheeks.

“I’ll say. She’s a lucky girl!”

“I don’t know who ‘she’ is, but she’s not the only lucky girl.” Hajime said. Kaede turned just in time to watch him peel off his shirt. While he wasn’t as defined as a professional, she could still see the muscles move under skin. Still make out the solid outlines as droplets of sweat dripped down his abs. Her gaze went lower. Her cheeks burnt and she swallowed; he was still hard. 

“H-how…?”

“What can I say? I guess I’m a lot more talented than people think.” He lay back onto the sweat soaked sheets, propping himself up onto his elbows. He lightly tapped his leg, smiling at Kaede. She barely noticed; her gaze was locked on his cock as it flopped against his stomach. It almost reached his navel… She swallowed, and flashed a pleading look at Makoto. He sighed and rolled his eyes. She licked her lips as she crawled across the bed, straddling Hajime’s hips. She could feel his hot shaft beneath her, feel the hardness of it brush up against her still sensitive slit. Kaede mewled as he gripped her hips. He lay back, letting her drape her weight over him. He felt so... strong. So firm and solid beneath her. She whimpered and ground back along his cock.

“Be gentle, okay?” She breathed.

Hajime nodded, sliding her hips up his body. The tip of his cock bumped against her soaked folds, forcing out a few gasps, before it pressed firmly. Kaede shivered as the tip slowly made its way deeper and deeper until –Her back arched as she cried out. He felt so much bigger than he looked. Her head dropped onto his shoulder, low moans leaking out of her as he slowly thrust into her cunt, working inch after inch into her stretched hole. He was being gentle; the pace was slow, languid. She pushed back against his hips, silently willing him to go further. He peppered her shoulder with breathless kisses, before her hand found his head and the kiss moved to her lips. He was a much stronger kisser than Makoto. He knew what he wanted and took it; worked her into submission as she quivered along a cock that stretched her almost painfully.

Kaede broke the kiss with a yelp as something hot and wet squirmed against her arse. She peered over her shoulder; Makoto was kneeling behind her. He’d thrown off his hoodie and shirt, revealing the lean, hairless and somewhat gangly body beneath. His hands were gently kneading her arse, and then… She shivered again as his tongue worked the same magic it had on her cunt. It was strange, and wonderful, and made her mewl with delight when mixed with Hajime’s cock. Her eyes rolled back and her head slumped. Hajime held her hips in place, and he slowly began to slide his shaft from her. She panicked, whimpering as only the tip remained. And gasped as he slammed the entire length back inside her. She heard him laugh a little and she almost wanted to hit him. Almost. The thought left her head as he repeated his teasing thrust. Again, and again.

“No…” She breathed as the rimming stopped. She tried to back her arse into Makoto’s face but Hajime’s grip was too firm. She threw a pleading look over her shoulder.

“Sorry.” Makoto said as he drew himself up. His cock bobbed against her arse and her eyes widened. “This… might hurt a little bit. So try to relax.”

She swallowed and nodded, setting her head down on Hajime’s shoulder. She was shaking, but not out of fear. The voice in her head didn’t even need to taunt her now; it had gotten exactly what it wanted. Hajime slowed to a stop and she could feel Makoto’s tip press into her. She clenched her arse on instinct, but forced herself to relax. She was glad it was Makoto who was trying this; Hajime’s would definitely hurt her. She hissed as the tip sunk deeper. It burnt. Not much, but a noticeable –she gasped as the first inch made its way inside her. She shook and bit her lip as Makoto slowly eased himself in, gently thrusting each extra inch in and out of her until she relaxed. Hajime was whispering in her ear but she couldn’t hear what he said. Finally Makoto’s bony hips pressed against her arse. She felt… full. There was no other way to describe it, just… full. The two boys shared a nod out of her sight, and their thrusting began anew.

They were wild and uncoordinated at first. But eventually the two of them settled into a slow rhythm, both of them filling her holes simultaneously. It was so hard to think. So hard to do anything but melt between them as their cocks ground along every sensitive spot from both sides. As she went from completely full to almost empty over and over. Their pace quickened and her soft moaning turned to sharp cries and gasps of pleasure. Emboldened, they swapped to alternating thrusts and soon the rhythm was one of rapid, primal thrusting that filled the air with the wet slap of sweaty flesh. She couldn’t tell if the pain Makoto had caused was fading or if she simply minded less; all that was left was wonderful new sensations as her stretched holes were abused like cheap sex toys. 

The first orgasm ripped through her body. Her back arched and her tongue lolled from her mouth as she screamed. Her body tensed, her holes clenching around the wonderful cocks inside her. Her fingers dug into Hajime’s shoulders, and even though she was shuddering and gasping the two of them just kept thrusting. Pounding away at her holes even as she rode out the aftershocks. She groped blindly behind her and pulled Makoto’s head to hers, kissing him deeply as her hips slammed back against the two of them. She could already feel a second building inside her; feel the pressure mounting. Her boys’ grips were getting tighter. Their fingers digging deeper as they lost rhythm. Wild thrusting and shuddering bodies threatened to break her, her breathless cries begging for more. More! Just a little…!

Kaede screamed. They gasped. All three of them tumbled over the edge together.

They collapsed into a sweaty heap of panting bodies. Kaede licked her dry lips. The feeling of being sandwiched between the two of them… she wouldn’t have minded staying that way for a while longer. But all good things had to end, and it started as Makoto pulled himself from her arse and flopped onto the bed. She followed shortly after, lying between him and Hajime. She could feel cum leak from her throbbing holes. The sheets were soaked and all of their bodies glistened with sweat as they lay there, saying nothing while they caught their respective breaths.

“We should… probably get in the shower…” Hajime finally said.

“I don’t think my legs… work well enough…” Kaede replied. “We can do it… in the morning.”

“Do you think the others heard anything?” Makoto asked.

“Who cares if they did…?” Kaede beamed.

“This... isn’t going to be a one-time thing, is it?” Hajime said.

“God, I hope not…” Kaede’s eyes were drooping. Her body was aching and exhausted, and she felt so warm and safe nestled between the two of them… So satisfied… Before she knew it she’d already drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke the first thing Kaede noticed was the heat. The second thing was the still lingering smell of sex. Her eyes opened and she smiled as she saw Makoto’s soft mess of hair. He was curled up against her, his face nuzzled into her shoulder. From behind she could feel Hajime’s bulk wrapped around her back, one arm draped over her waist. She snuggled into them both, sighing contentedly. And then giggling as she felt something hard and hot pressing into her body. Two somethings, actually. It was so tempting to wake them both… to give them a little morning surprise, and maybe an early ‘breakfast’ for her. But her body was aching and she stunk of sweat, which meant the first order of business was a nice, hot shower.

She did give their cocks a little stroke before she left. Just to feel them in her hand.

Her legs were still a little unstable as she stumbled across the room. She steadied herself against the bathroom door; her holes were still throbbing. She was going to be walking funny all day if she wasn’t careful. She didn’t know how she would react if the others… well, they all probably heard them last night anyway. She stepped gingerly across the tile floor, closing the door behind her. Then stopping, smiling, and propping it open again. It wasn’t as if she had anything to hide from them anymore. 

_Besides…_ Said the voice. _Maybe one of them will get some ideas while they watch._


End file.
